A twisted pair line is a type of common line distribution produced by twisting two mutually insulated conducting wires together according to a certain specification, and belongs to transmission media of an information communication network. Twisted pair lines may be classified into shielded twisted pair lines (Shielded Twisted Pair, STP for short) and unshielded twisted pair lines (Unshielded Twisted Pair, UTP for short).
In a conventional xDSL technology, N twisted pair lines are generally used for transmitting signals of N channels.
Such a signal transmission method can transmit a small number of signals and has low efficiency. Therefore, how to transmit more signals via N twisted pair lines to improve signal transmission efficiency is a problem to be solved.